My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by MikaylaRose
Summary: The Winx Club and The Specialists are said to all be friends, but rarely are interactions between some characters ever shown. So, this is a little collection of short scenarios between a Winx girl and a Specialist guy, exploring the strong friendships between them all. Set in various times across the show, some situations fit in with the seasons and others are just random.
1. Flora & Brandon

**Hey all!  
So, I love all of the canon couples in Winx Club, but I've always been interested in the friendships between The Winx and The Specialists as it's just sort of assumed on the show and rarely ever shown. So, this fic will just be a little collection of cute scenarios between a Winx girl and a Specialist guy who you may or may not see together very often in the show.  
Thanks for reading!  
MikaylaRose x**

* * *

**FLORA & BRANDON**

Flora sat down on the stone steps in the Alfea quad, leaning her head on her hand and sighing slightly. She gazed towards the starry sky above her as the wind blew through her long, brown hair.

The Winx had thrown a party to celebrate their victory over The Trix and invited all The Specialists over, which unfortunately for Flora meant everyone had someone to cuddle up to except for her. Flora didn't mind most of the time, she was happy that her friends were happy, but in all honesty she just wished she had someone to love also.

"Hey Flora, what are you doing out here?"

Flora shook her head a little, looking down from the stars and spying her friend Stella's boyfriend Brandon walking towards her.

She cleared her throat a little and shifted uncomfortably as Brandon approached her.

"Oh, I just wanted some air," Flora stammered, quickly and Brandon sat down beside her.

"Last I checked there was air inside?" Brandon pointed out, and Flora looked away.

Flora couldn't just come right out and tell her friend's boyfriend that she was feeling lonely. I mean, she hadn't even told any of The Winx Club members.

"Well, why are you out here?" Flora quickly asked, looking back and proud of her quick comeback.

Brandon sighed and looked out towards the shady trees which loomed just beyond the Alfea gate.

"Stella's mad at me again," he said, sadly. "I don't even know what I did this time, I just agreed with Musa over Stella and now I'm this horrible person. I feel like I can never do anything right."

"Well, Stella just probably feels like she's not your number one priority," Flora answered, slowly. "You just need to reassure her that you don't need to agree on everything, that's what makes relationships work. If everyone agreed with everyone on everything, there would be no dynamic, no passion, nothing."

"Wow, Flora you're really good with this stuff," Brandon said, smiling a little and Flora lowered her eyes.

"It's from observation, not experience," Flora admitted, lowly.

Brandon looked over at her with kind eyes. She was obviously feeling lonely, that's why she went outside, and with everyone pretty much standing with their respective partners, it just made it even worse.

"You'll find someone Flora," Brandon stated and Flora looked over at him.

"What?" Flora stammered, unsure about what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Just trust me, there's someone for everyone," Brandon told her. "And I have a good feeling you'll meet yours very soon. You can be just as confused and in love as the rest of us."

Flora smiled a little. She had never really spoken to Brandon like this before and it was nice knowing they could give each other good advice.

"Thanks Brandon; here, take these to Stella," Flora said, waving her hand over the ground and sprouting a long, yellow sunflower.

"Thanks Flora," Brandon said, taking the flower and standing up. "Now come on, I may need more advice."

Brandon held out his hand and helped Flora up, the two leaving to return to the party as Flora began to wonder when she would meet her true love.


	2. Stella & Timmy

**Hey! I really appreciate all your views & reviews.  
I have a TON of different combos lined up, so I hope you enjoy.  
********Thanks for all the love guys!**  
MikaylaRose x

* * *

**STELLA & TIMMY**

"THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Stella exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking around sourly. "I am SO SICK of everyone just disappearing and leaving me all by myself!"

The Winx and The Specialists had gone on a mission and whilst Stella was inside trying to get her stuff together everyone had left without her. I mean, it wasn't like she took that long. Who doesn't need three and a half hours to order their carry bag!?

"Hey Stella."

"AH!" Stella squealed, jumping around to see Timmy emerge from The Specialist ship Stella was standing outside of and sighing.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Timmy asked, standing beside her on the surface of the planet.

"No, I was just screaming for joy!" Stella cried, sarcastically before turning around and crossing her arm again, looking sourly.

"My bad," Timmy stammered, a little nervously.

Stella always made Timmy feel a little intimidated. She was just so loud and confident and Timmy never knew what to say with her, so he often tried to avoid it being just the two of them.

They stood in silence for a while, looking for signs of the others. Stella was considering transforming and flying above the forest to find them, but she knew it was too thick and she would only get lost.

"So… why are you here?" Stella asked Timmy, eventually.

"I was repairing the console," Timmy answered, shyly. "That and, sometimes I think people forget me anyway."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, it's just sometimes I feel I'm just the transport," Timmy responded. "You know, just as important as the ship itself. I get you guys where you need to go and then you can just leave."

"That's ridiculous," Stella said, quickly.

Timmy wasn't sure why he was telling Stella all this, he was barely able to talk to Tecna about it. Maybe it was because he knew Stella had never faced this problem before. I mean, it wasn't like she had ever felt insignificant…

"Not really," Timmy answered. "I mean, you didn't even notice I was still here-"

"Timmy, you're very important okay," Stella cut-off. "I wish I was more like you. The group needs you way more than me."

"What?!" Timmy cried, laughing a little. "No way!"

"Well, you're smart," Stella said. "People take you seriously. Sometimes I just feel people just see me as this loud, ditzy blonde girl."

"They don't see you like that," Timmy replied. "More like confident and a leader."

"Really?" Stella asked, confused. "Well, trust me we wouldn't be half as strong without you."

"Maybe," Timmy answered, before spying Tecna emerging from the forest ahead.

"Timmy! Stella!" Tecna called, running over to them. "There you are! We were worried about you. Come on, it's this way- we need you guys!"

Timmy and Stella smiled at one another before hurrying off after Tecna, Timmy feeling more confident than ever and Stella knowing she could overcome any obstacle in her way.


	3. Bloom & Helia

**BLOOM & HELIA**

Bloom sat on the top of the grassy hill overlooking Magix. It was one of the few places you could go to look all across the beautiful landscape, seeing all of the major places; Alfea, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, The City and even the area where The Pixie Village was.

She used to come up here all the time with Sky during her first year; however it seemed like his junior year was busier than the last and he had less free time than normal.

Bloom looked down to the sketch book resting on her legs. She hadn't done much drawing over the last year what with everything that had happened and she really wanted to get back into it, however she appeared to be having the worst creative block.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone else was here."

Bloom looked around, spying Helia, a Red Fountain boy she had met a few days ago at the grand unveiling of the new Red Fountain. He seemed to take a keen interest in Flora, but hadn't had much to do with any of the other girls.

"It's fine, you can sit too," Bloom said, smiling. "You're Helia right?"

The dark haired boy shyly nodded, a sketch pad under his arm and holding a jar of water and small brown box in his hand.

"We met the other day, I'm Sky's girlfriend and one of Flora's friends," Bloom continued and he smiled a little.

"Oh, yes I remember," Helia answered. "Part of The Winx Club, right?"

"That's right," Bloom responded, as Helia slowly sat down beside her, placing his sketch pad on his legs like Bloom, before opening the box and placing it on the grass beside him, with the jar of water nearby.

Inside the box was a sweet set of water colors, with about twenty different colors to choose from and three thin paint brushes laid out across the bottom.

"Wow, nice colors," Bloom commented, as Helia took out one of the brushes and dipped it into the water.

"Thank you, they were a gift from my mother," Helia answered, swirling it around in the water before dipping it into the pink paint and opening his sketch pad to reveal a beautiful half completed pink flower on one of the pages.

Bloom sensed his slight shyness, so she tried to return to her work, looking down at her slightly basic picture and pencil she was using to draw it with and then looking to Helia's amazing picture and feeling very envious.

"That's a really great picture," Bloom said, kindly.

Helia continued his brush stroke and didn't answer until he had made it to the edge of the petal.

"Thank you, yours is great also," he responded, looking at her rough sketch.

"Compared to yours, mine is like a child's finger painting," Bloom laughed, and Helia shook his head.

"No, it has all the makings of a great piece," Helia answered, sweetly. "All you have to do is strengthen your strokes, and utilize high lights and low lights. Luckily for you, you have this whole scene for inspiration."

Bloom was impressed by his artistic knowledge.

"And what's the inspiration for your picture?" Bloom asked him, and Helia quickly looked back down to his painting.

Bloom had a fair idea especially considering it was a _pink_ flower, but she was still curious.

"Just this beautiful flower I saw once," Helia answered, Bloom feeling giddy because of his sweet comment that was very clearly about her friend.

Helia quickly picked up one of the other paint brushes and dipped it into the water before handing it to Bloom.

"Here," he said, quickly. "Try and paint in the grass, ensuring you show the shine from the sun and capture each individual blade."

"Yes Professor!" Bloom saluted with the brush, accidentally flicking Helia with a bit of water.

The two artists painted together until nightfall, Bloom very glad to finally have someone to draw with and ensuring to drop some hints to Flora about Helia when she got back to Alfea.


	4. Musa & Nabu

**MUSA & NABU**

Musa hit the ground, water splashing around her as she re-gained her bearings. As she sat up, she felt drained and her bright Enchantix transformation left, leaving her in her green top, blue pants and shoes.

She, The Winx and Specialists had been sent on a mission to The Dawn Dominion, a planet near Magix where Faragonda had received a distress call. It was now a few weeks after Valtor had finally been defeated, but small sparks of his magic had found its way across the magical dimension, hitting the nearby planet and infecting its inhabitants with the Mark of Valtor, turning its once peaceful, intelligent people into savages.

Musa looked around the cell she had been thrown into and stood up, wondering why she had been captured instead of just plainly killed like anyone else who came to the planet. Maybe regardless of the Mark- which Tecna found out to be weakening by the hour- the citizens recognized The Winx as people who could help free them?

There was a rustling from outside the bars before the doors opened and a familiar boy was thrown into the cell, landing at Musa's feet and splashing water everywhere, much like she had.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked Nabu, helping him up.

Nabu seemed dazed, but alright.

"Where are we? What happened?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, I lost the girls and then I was attacked," Musa replied. "I guess I was then brought here. How about you?"

"I was separated too," Nabu answered, scratching his head before gasping. "My staff, it's gone! I'm powerless without it!"

"I've seen you do magic without it before?"

"Not powerful magic," Nabu responded. "Definitely not powerful enough to get us out of here. How about you? Weren't you all in your Enchantix before?"

"Yeah, but they must have drained my powers," Musa explained, walking towards the cell bars and placing a hand on them, trying to see a way of escape. "How are we going to get out of here!?"

"Without my powers, I'm useless," Nabu said sadly and sitting on the ground.

"That's not true," Musa replied. "And besides, if you're useless then so am I. I haven't got any powers either."

"If you had someone heroic like Sky, or Riven with you they could come up with an amazing battle plan to get us out of here," Nabu stated. "My plan is always the same, cast a spell, and since we can't do that I'm out."

Musa breathed in deeply and looked outside of the bars again.

"We can do this," Musa cried, firmly. "The others need us and we need to get back to them."

"Well how?" Nabu asked, walking over and standing beside her. "As I said, we're not exactly Bloom or Sky?"

"No, we're Musa and Nabu and _we_ can do this," Musa said, before she heard a guard walking down the stairs. "Wait, I have an idea. Get on the ground."

"What!?"

"Get on the ground, lay down," Musa hissed, quickly and Nabu did as he was told. "Now, act like you're in pain."

"Well that's not difficult, this floor is really hurting my back," Nabu sniggered, as Musa raced towards the bars.

"Hello, hello guard!" Musa cried, waving her hands out of the bars. "Can you come over here? My friend, he's really hurt! Could we please have some water or something?"

"A back massage maybe?" Nabu asked, and Musa glared at him.

The guard gruffly walked over, the Mark of Valtor glowing on his neck.

"Look, see he is hurt!" Musa cried.

"Ow, my back… I feel the pain… I see the light… no Nabu, stay awake!" Nabu exclaimed, melodramatically and Musa shook her head in embarrassment before turning back to the guard and smiling.

"Stand back from the door please," the guard said gruffly and Musa stood to the side.

The guard opened the door as Nabu started rolling around foolishly. As the guard approached the sorcerer, Musa grasped the top of the cell door and lifted herself off the ground, kicking the guard in the back. The guard stumbled forwards and Nabu quickly moved aside, kicking his leg out and the guard tripped over it, falling head first onto the hard floor.

"Come on," Musa cried, Nabu taking the key in the guard's hand and the two of them hurrying out of the cell, Nabu locking the door. "Now that's what I call heroic!"

Nabu and Musa gave each other a high-five before hearing a scream from upstairs.

"Layla!" they both cried, dashing towards the exit. On the way out of the dungeon Nabu found his staff on a table of random items and Musa's Enchantix power came back, however both of them would always remember that a true hero's powers came from within, magical or not.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome- and if you have any ideas for future pairings please let me know! No canon ones of course. x  
**


	5. Tecna & Riven

**TECNA & RIVEN**

Tecna lent down against the desk as Timmy fumbled around with the computer in front of them, clicking furiously until it started beeping quite loudly.

"You see? It keeps doing that!" Timmy shrieked, and Tecna shook her head. "I have tried everything; re-installing the whole thing, rewiring the mainframe and I even asked this wizard I know to try and use a spell to make it cooperate with me! It's absolutely, positively and completely broken."

"Is this why you called me over here Timmy? To help you with your computer?" Tecna asked, quite grumpily.

Tecna and Timmy had known each other for quite a while now, and Tecna thought it was fairly obvious that they both harbored feelings for one another however every time they came close to moving forward in their relationship, Timmy would pull a stunt like this one.

"Well… err, of course," Timmy stammered, sliding his glasses up his nose. "Was there… um… something else you wanted to talk about?"

Tecna was about to speak, however Timmy's cell phone suddenly rang and Timmy immediately looked down to it before answering it.

"Hello? Yes this is Timmy," Timmy said to the phone, causing Tecna to suddenly fill with anger. "Actually, I can't really talk at the…hold on... hey Tecna I need to take this, I'll be right back."

And with that, Timmy was up and out of the room, leaving a fuming Tecna standing alone in Timmy's dorm room. Sighing, Tecna sat down and started typing on the computer, able to fix in the problem in a few mere clicks and wondering why Timmy hadn't been able to figure it out himself.

"Hey Timmy, do you have those notes from the fighting class this afternoon?"

Tecna looked around as Riven walked into the room, assuming Timmy was there.

"Oh, Tecna," Riven said, sourly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Riven," Tecna scowled, irritably as she stood up. "Timmy called me over to fix his computer and now that it's fixed, I'm leaving."

"Wait, you seriously fell for that!?" Riven laughed, smiling at Tecna's obliviousness. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"What?' Come-over-and-fix-my-Cardeux-5000's-hard-drive-disk-jet?'" Tecna smirked, holding her hips as she watched the scarlet haired boy move towards her. "That's a trick?"

"No! The whole 'come-over-to-help-me-out-and-nothing-more scam," Riven informed her, slowly. "Works every time. He just wants to spend time with you. And they say you're the smart one."

"And how many times have you tried it with Musa?" Tecna retorted, and Riven's eyes widened.

"And… why would I do that!?" he stammered, turning back around.

"Well, maybe you should," Tecna said, and Riven immediately spun back around.

"Why? Has she said something!?" he exclaimed, and Tecna smiled a little. "I mean, maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Riven spied some notes on the desk by Timmy's computer and he scooped them up before making his way towards the door.

"Spicy food, she likes spicy food," Tecna pointed out, and Riven paused. "Maybe take her out for dinner?"

"Thanks," Riven muttered, before looking back to Tecna. "And have more faith in Timmy. He understands you better than you think. Trust me, he's been going on about this all week."

Tecna lowered her eyes a little, considering Riven's odd statement before the Specialist left the room, leaving Tecna alone with her thoughts.

Luckily for Tecna she wasn't left alone for long, as a few moments later Timmy came back into the room holding a large picnic basket and blanket tucked under his arm, with a boutique of beautiful light-blue digital flowers in his spare hand.

"Timmy!" Tecna beamed, looking at the lanky Specialist struggling under the weight of the picnic basket.

Tecna quickly ran over and helped him, taking one side of the basket and Timmy smiled at her.

"I… err… I wanted to surprise you! That's why I broke the computer," he explained happily. "I thought we could go for a nice picnic lunch, and guess what I got…?"

Timmy opened the basket and pulled out two small gaming devices.

"The new 4D Gamerzoid game!" he exclaimed and Tecna giggled. "Meal and a game!"

"You really do understand me, don't you Timmy!" Tecna beamed, wrapping her spare arm around him before the two left the room, Tecna reminding herself to give Riven a big awkward hug next time she saw him.


	6. Layla & Helia

**LAYLA & HELIA**

Layla sat down near the old tree, her knees up as she moved back up against the trunk, breathing in the warm summer air.

The strangest thing about life at Alfea was the freedom of it. She could eat whatever food she chose, wear whatever she wanted to and talk to whoever she saw. There were no boundaries… well except for the large gate; however that was more to keep things out, not to lock things inside.

For the first time, her life wasn't governed by someone else. She felt like a lily pad on a lake, she could just float along instead of having to fight the tide for what she wanted.

There was a rustling from behind her.

She peered around but saw nothing.

She was just outside of the main gate, in a small clearing a few meters from the school. It wasn't as if she was in any danger or anything, she could still see the school and people could easily still see her.

The rustling happened again and Layla stood up, peering behind the tree again but still not seeing anything. The rustling got louder and she moved around the tree, curious as to the source of the noise.

She took a few steps towards the noise, spotting something sitting behind a tree a few meters ahead of her.

"Hey! Who's there?!" she cried, sternly however a little worried.

The figured looked around, and Layla sighed with relief.

"Helia? What are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Helia smiled at her and pointed to something in front of him.

Layla slowly made her way towards him, spying just over his shoulder a small family of magical squirrel creatures, nesting between the roots of another large oak tree.

Layla sat down beside Helia and he lifted a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

"I saw them a few days ago," he whispered, Layla just able to hear him. "They were being a attacked by this wolf so I scared it away. The older one has a broken wing so he can't fly his babies back up to their nest in the trees."

"Have you tried to carry them back?" Layla whispered and Helia shook his head.

"No, if I go near them they lash out," Helia explained, softly. "I think they think I'm going to hurt them like the wolf. So I keep coming back so they familiarize themselves with me and know I won't hurt them and then maybe I can help them."

"That's really sweet of you Helia," Layla commended, and noticed he had his sketch pad on his knees. The picture was of a beautiful pink flower, which looked as if it had been completed. "Your drawing is very beautiful."

"Thank you, it's a present."

"For who?"

Helia ignored the question and flipped the page over to reveal a sketch of the family of magical squirrels, taking a paint brush from behind his left ear and continuing the picture.

"Why are you so far away from Red Fountain anyway?" Layla asked, her voice getting a little louder and stirring the squirrels.

Helia didn't answer.

"Were you on your way to deliver the picture but backed out?"

He didn't answer again.

"Well you know, I could always deliver it for you?" Layla whispered, remembering to remain quiet this time. "Not personally of course, maybe I could make it fly through the window and land on their lap or something?"

Helia didn't answer for a little while, before looking to Layla.

"You don't even know who it's for."

"Oh I know who it's for," Layla said, smiling a little. "And trust me; Flora's going to love it."

Helia considered the offer for a while, before turning back to the flower picture and pulling it out from the page, handing it over to Layla who took it and smiled.

"You ready for this?" she asked him, sitting up and holding the picture in her hands. "_Winds of the sky and the clouds above, take this picture to Helia's true love._"

Layla blew softly on the picture and it immediately flew into the air, twirling spinning and whirling its way through the trees and to Alfea, through the open window of Flora's bedroom and landing straight on Flora's desk, right in front of the nature fairy who was reading a book.

"Thank you Layla, I had no idea how I would give it to her," Helia admitted, returning to his painting.

"No problems," Layla said, standing slowly and quietly. "And she loves it."

"How do you know?"

"Because she really likes you," Layla answered quietly, before smiling at him and tip toeing away, hoping she could someday have the same sort of beautiful relationship Flora and Helia already had.


	7. Musa & Sky

**MUSA & SKY**

Musa lent up against the railing of the east tower looking over the Alfea grounds and out towards the murky dark forest.

It was very cold for this time of year, especially in Alfea which i]was usually bathed in bright glowing rays of sunshine. Musa could tell something dangerous was coming, she could feel it in the breeze, the vibes rolling down the path from Cloud Tower towards their school.

Musa always went up to the east tower when she was feeling low, especially if she didn't want anyone else to see her. At first she started thinking about her mother, and how strange it felt being at the same school her mom attended. Then she started thinking about the guys from Red Fountain. For starters, the one guy she kind of liked, Riven, seemed to be obsessed with that witch Darcy, completely ditching Musa and treating both her and her friends terribly. Secondly, they had just gotten back from the Red Fountain Exhibition, having found out that Brandon and Sky had switched places.

Bloom and Stella were both very distraught, avoiding all contact with their respective partners and Bloom being absolutely devastated that the guy she was falling for, was engaged to somebody else.

"Musa?"

Musa turned around at the mention of her name, seeing Brandon slowly making his way up the stairs towards her… or was it Sky?

"I don't want to talk to you," Musa huffed, looking away from the blonde hero.

"I know, I don't expect any of you girls to," Sky answered, coming and standing beside her, looking out across Alfea.

"So, why are you here!?" Musa demanded, sourly and crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk to Bloom… but I-"

"You chickened out," Musa finished, sternly.

"Yeah… a little," Sky answered, rubbing his head shyly.

"Well good, if you even went near her right now you'd leave with third degree burns," Musa exclaimed. "So if I were you Brand- I mean… Sky… I would get out of here before anyone else sees you."

"I know, I just wish I could explain everything to Bloom," Sky said, sadly. "She didn't deserve any of this, it's all my fault."

"Damn right it is!" Musa cried, however seeing how guilty Sky was she quickly decided not to continue with her rant.

Sky looked honestly sad, and seemed to be truly sorry about what had happened. Before all this, Brandon… _Sky_ and Bloom seemed to be the perfect couple and were almost meant to be together, now it was difficult to know. They seemed to understand each other so well, something Musa wished she could have with someone and it was a shame it all had to fall apart.

"Maybe just wait a few weeks before trying to talk to her," Musa said, softly. "Let her calm down about the whole thing. She's more hurt than angry."

"I'm more angry than hurt," Sky countered, glumly. "Angry at myself for letting it come to this. I should have sorted it out before now, but instead I guess I just hoped I could become _Brandon_ and forget all about Sky."

"I'm afraid, Prince of Eraklyon, you can't avoid who you are forever… sadly," Musa responded.

"What could you possibly want to avoid?" Sky suddenly asked.

Musa shook her head, her short pigtails bobbing as she moved.

"Lots of things," she answered. "My family, school, sometimes my friends."

"Why would you avoid them?" Sky asked.

"I'm just not used to it," Musa replied, dejectedly. "I never really had any friends until now, and sometimes I feel like I'm just not very good at it. I mean, my two friends are down in our dorm room right now, venting to Flora and Tecna and I'm up here talking… well to you."

"Exactly, you're talking to me," Sky said, smiling a little at her.

"What?"

"Well, you say you're not good with friends, but you've cheered me up a little," Sky commended, kindly.

"I have?"

"Well, you've given me hope," Sky replied. "Hope that maybe one day Bloom will forgive me, and we can be together again."

"You want to be with Bloom?" Musa asked.

"More than anything."

"Then you will be," Musa said, feeling suddenly much better about herself. "If you want it to be true and you work for it, then the only thing that can stand in the way is if _you _give up."

Sky smiled at Musa and Musa smiled back, before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"For upsetting my friends!" Musa exclaimed. "Now, I am going to go downstairs and give some more great advice!"

Musa smiled and Sky laughed, before the pig tailed girl headed off downstairs, some part of her knowing that Sky and Bloom would find a way to be together some day.

* * *

**Next week some Flora and Riven sweetness.**

**P.S. A lot of you have requested a Roxy chapter and I've really wanted to, however since she doesn't have a boyfriend as yet I can't really throw her into the rotation (everyone will partner up with each other once) buuuuut I have since found a way, so tune in in two weeks time for a special Roxy chapter just for you guys! Appreciate all the love! x**


	8. Flora & Riven

**FLORA & RIVEN**

Walking through the beautiful rainforest moon, Flora felt entirely at home. The Winx and Specialists were on a mission to the moon planet of Lynphea, Roseea which was one enormous rainforest. No-one lived there apart from the native creatures and it had never been disturbed, until now.

They had been asked personally for help from the King of Lynphea who had been told by the native animals that a group of witches had come to the moon and was tearing down their trees. The group had headed off immediately and split up in order to find the witches faster.

Flora watched as the leaves above her rustled in the slight wind, her Belevix wings shimmering behind her as she cautiously stepped along the grassy path.

Suddenly there was a sound from beside her, a rustling of leaves but much more intense than just from the breeze. Flora jumped to the side, her hands out ready to attack as a body fell through the bushes and landed at her feet.

"Riven?" Flora asked, looking down at the raven haired boy, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Riven rubbed his head and sat up, looking up at Flora and sighing slightly.

"I heard someone moving and hurried to investigate," Riven explained, sourly and standing up, "But it's just you."

Flora lowered her eyes. He was so rude sometimes, how did Musa see anything in him.

"Sorry to disappoint," Flora responded, crossing her arms.

"I hate this place," Riven said suddenly and Flora shook her head. "It's just way to quiet, even the slightest movement makes you jump."

"Quiet?" Flora asked, as they began to walk together along the path. "It's not quiet, nature is never quiet."

Riven stopped, causing Flora to stop as well. She looked at him as he held up his finger, singally for them to be silent.

"What?" Flora whispered, before Riven started walking again.

"See, quiet," Riven out and Flora rolled her eyes.

"You just weren't listening right," Flora explained, holding out her hand and causing Riven to stop.

They stood still for a while, Riven's arms crossed and pouting slightly.

"Listen," Flora whispered.

"To what?" Riven snapped, and Flora closed her eyes. "There's nothing to listen to."

"Don't listen _for_ something," Flora instructed, softly. "Listen because you can. Listen because you want to, not for anything in particular. Open your heart to nature and nature will respond to you."

"Easy for you to say, you're the fairy of nature," Riven stated.

"Anyone can listen to nature," Flora answered. "It doesn't discriminate. Just try it."

Riven sighed loudly, closing his eyes and feeling slightly foolish.

"What am I-?"

"Just listen."

Riven sighed again, before suddenly he could hear the breeze as it rolled through the trees, rustling the leaves and they fell to the forest floor. He could hear the animals; the birds soaring through the sky, chirping happy with each other and singing beautiful songs. He could hear the animals on the ground, the woodland creatures leaping and dancing and prancing across the forest floor, their paws barley touching the ground as they ran. He could even hear the water from a nearby waterfall, falling from the lake above and then continuing it's way downstream.

He could hear everything, everything he had never even imaged; the slight sounds trickled through his ear and into his very heart. The world of nature was so much greater than he had ever thought.

He opened his eyes as Flora did as well, Riven finding himself smiling.

"Whoa," he said, slightly dazed. "How did that work?"

"You opened your heart to nature," Flora responded, kindly. "Only someone who is true of heart can do that. Maybe you're not so bad."

Riven laughed a little.

"You're so you bad either flower fairy," he retorted, however it was more a compliment than insult.

There was a suddenly a loud wicked laugh from up ahead and the two looked at one other, before Flora gripped her head in pain.

"It's them," she said, quickly.

"C'mon, let's get them- together," Riven responded, the pair dashing off towards the laughter, and ready for battle.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Roxy & The Specialists

**Hello, just wanted to apologize for not updating this as often as I hoped, I've been concentrating on my other Winx story so I'm really sorry! As promised this is the Roxy chapter with her and all the guys (took a while to figure out how it will work, but I finally got there) so it's a bit longer than other chapters for that reason.  
I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy the chapter! x**

* * *

** ROXY AND THE SPECIALISTS**

Roxy followed Sky along the hallway, the other five Specialists walking just behind them. It was Roxy's first mission with the Winx Club since she started at Alfea and she had already managed to get herself separated from the others, luckily finding The Specialists.

They were on Zenith, Tecna's home planet, responding to a call for help from Tecna's old friend whose sister had gone missing inside the Grand Labyrinth, a large maze like building with thousands of new technological inventions hidden within it. The Winx and Specialists had split up to find Roxy who accidentally turned down the wrong hallway and they were now trying to find the others.

"There's way too much interference!" Timmy cried, scanning with his digital device. "We are never going to find them."

They spied a strange door up ahead, the group deciding to investigate. They stepped into the room which turned out to be a plain white room with no other obvious doors or windows.

"Not this way, let's head back," Sky suggested, the group turning back around but suddenly the door was gone.

"What the…!?" Brandon cried, running over to the place where the door was and feeling the bare wall. "There was a door just here, where did it go?"

"This is why I hate technology," Riven pouted as Brandon started hitting the wall.

"Nabu, maybe you can blast it open?" Sky proposed, turning to his sorcerer friend who nodded.

Nabu chanted a spell, the others moving behind him before sending a yellow beam from his staff straight at the wall, the light filling the room and the others having to look away. When the light subsided, Nabu lowered his staff, the others looking around to see the spell had barley even scathed the wall.

"That was one of my most powerful attacks," Nabu said, sadly.

"Now what?" Riven asked.

"We keep trying," Sky answered, looking to Roxy. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Um… maybe if we find out what this room was used for, we can find out how to get out?" Roxy supposed and Riven huffed.

"Oh yeah, cos we can do that from in here," Riven scoffed. "Besides, we don't even have Tecna, she usually figures that stuff out."

"Yeah and Bloom, Layla and Stella usually have the most powerful attacks," Brandon added.

"And Flora is fantastic at keeping the peace in the group," Helia finished.

"I guess we just have to wait for them to figure it out," Nabu said, as each of the guys nodded and went to sit up against one of the four walls.

Roxy stood in the center of the room still, her arms crossed.

Just because she was new didn't mean all her ideas were wrong or stupid, but it's not like the guys would listen to the newbie.

She slumped down near the door, Helia a few meters way from her with Sky and Brandon up against the back wall and Nabu, Timmy and Riven over by the furthest wall, Riven standing with his arms crossed.

They sat in the room for what seemed like hours, Timmy sending out a distress call before quickly realizing there was no reception. Roxy had moved away from the door spot as Brandon was determined to keep banging on the walls and call out for Stella.

Roxy looked over to Helia whom she was pretty much sitting next to now. He had pulled out his Specialist Laser Strings and was looking over them and Roxy suddenly remembered something she had always wanted to ask.

"Why don't you have a sword?" she asked suddenly.

Helia looked over at her.

"Sorry?"

"I mean… most Specialists have some form of sword," Roxy pointed out, quickly. "I was just wondering why you don't. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Helia answered, softly. "I don't really believe in violence, I like a more passive approach and I prefer to talk things through. I don't believe in hurting anything unless very necessary."

"That's really nice," Roxy said, kindly. "I agree, especially hurting animals."

They smiled at one another, neither of them really having much to do with each other before now, however they seemed to have a lot in common.

"STELLA! STELLA!" Brandon yelled, still banging on the door.

"Dude can you shut up!" Riven snapped. "You're actually making this experience even worse which is something I did NOT think was possible!"

"At least I'm trying!" Brandon retorted before turning back to the door. "STELLA! STELLA!"

Roxy stifled a giggle, Brandon noticing straight away.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, quickly.

"Sorry, it's from a Play," Roxy said, before realizing no-one else had probably heard or that Earth story. "But Riven's right Brandon, I would hazard a guess that these walls are sound proof anyway. She probably wouldn't hear."

"How would you know that?' Brandon asked.

"She's right," Timmy cut-in, having scanned the room dozens of times. "This is Technotonic walls, nothing gets in or out."

"So we're screwed," Riven stated, plainly.

"Basically," Timmy answered.

"Wait, no we're not," Roxy said, standing slowly and stepping forward. "Because something did get in, us… we got in."

"Yeah but through a door which is no longer there," Nabu pointed out.

"But it was there," Roxy stated, firmly. "If there is a way in, there HAS to be way out."

"We've tried," Riven reminded her. "And unless you haven't pulled your ears off already, Brandon is currently _still _trying."

"Yeah, but face it, we've given up," Roxy replied. "You keep saying that we can't get out because the Winx girls aren't here to figure it out for us, but we can do it without them! Timmy; you're a genius, just as smart as Tecna. Riven; you're strong, just like Musa. Helia; you can keep the peace, just like Flora. Nabu; you're just as powerful as Layla. And Brandon and Sky; you can control this place just like Stella and Bloom can. You want the Winx Club, they're already here. In you guys, except the Winx would NEVER give up, and I'm not letting you guys either. If we work together, we CAN get out of here. I know it. What do you say?"

The guys all looked at each other, even Riven seeming slightly convinced by Roxy's speech.

"You really do belong in The Winx Club Roxy," Sky said, kindly and Roxy smiled before the blonde haired King stood up. "Okay, Timmy and Helia find out as much as you can about this room, and what is was used for. Nabu and Roxy I want you to use as many attacks as you can to try and find that door and maybe we can try Phantoblades too?"

"We could always do a combine attack?" Brandon offered. "Blade then beam?"

"Good idea, let's try it," Sky said, firmly.

The group went straight to work, Helia using one of Timmy's digital scanning devices to take readings from the walls and Timmy analyzing them whilst the other four kept sending attacks towards the door. After about ten minutes, Timmy gasped loudly.

"What is it Timmy?" Nabu asked, the group looking over to the Specialist sitting in the groud beside Helia.

Timmy looked up from his digital device that had just finished analyzing.

"This is a bunker," he informed them, proudly.

"A bunker?" Brandon repeated.

"It's where all of the equipment gets transported to if there is an attack on The Labyrinth," Timmy read out. "It is sealed on the inside so that no-one outside can get in."

"Is there anything about getting out?" Roxy asked.

"Just maybe," Timmy answered, tapping a few more times before grinning. "That door is barricaded with extra strength, that's why you can't break it down. Luckily for us, none of the other walls are as strongly protected, we just have to find the weakest point and one of your combined attacks should do it."

"Great, how do we find it?" Riven asked.

"I got it," Helia said confidently and standing up.

He traced his scanning device over the walls before stopping on the opposite wall from where the door was, the device beeping loudly.

"Here," Helia concluded, as Timmy joined the group.

"Okay, let's go!" Sky exclaimed, drawing his own Phantoblade whilst Timmy took out his laser gun. "Specialists attacks first, then magic. Three, two, ONE!"

With that, Riven, Brandon and Sky leapt forward; slashing the wall before jumping back Timmy firing his laser gun before both Roxy and Nabu sent their most powerful attacks towards the now weakened wall, a small section of the wall blasting apart. It was just large enough to crawl through.

"We did it!" Roxy yelled as the group cheered loudly.

"All thanks to you Roxy!" Brandon exclaimed and Roxy beamed.

"Now we just have to find the others," Nabu pointed out.

"We can do it, together," Sky concluded, before the group hurried through the wall and emerged back out into The Labyrinth, knowing their teamwork would be able to trump anything that tried to stop them from finding the others.

* * *

**Next week Bloom and Timmy explore the battle between logic and love.  
**


	10. Bloom & Timmy

******Hey guys! Sorry for how long this has taken to update! I was having a bit of a break from Winx Club after finishing my other Winx story, but I am back now and will try and update once a week from now on.  
MikaylaRose x**

* * *

**BLOOM & TIMMY**

Bloom couldn't believe Sky. It was so typical of him to call and cancel on their date five minutes before. It wasn't as if she didn't understand or care about the pressure he was under- but after the fourth cancellation in a row by text, Bloom couldn't help feeling hurt. However, now that Sky was the King of Eraklyon, Bloom supposed she had to get used to this feeling.

She sighed and lent back in the chair, looking around at all the other happy couples at the café. This was her and Sky's favorite café in Magix.

It was only supposed to be a twenty minute catch up over coffee, but none the less Bloom decided to dress up, borrowing one of Stella's expensive dresses and getting Flora to tie her hair up in a sweet pony tail. She was so excited to finally be seeing Sky after weeks of barely even having a phone call, but now once again, her hopes were shattered.

"Hey Bloom! What's up?"

Bloom shook herself out of her daydream and looked up, spying her friend Tecna's boyfriend Timmy. He waved at her before sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"Oh, hey Timmy," Bloom said, trying to repress the sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, kindly.

"Nothing, it's just Sky cancelled on me again," Bloom responded, leaning on the table and placing her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bloom," Timmy said quickly, before sliding down into the seat opposite her. "Well, I just got cancelled on as well."

"You did? By who?" Bloom asked, looking over at him.

"Tecna," Timmy explained. "I invited her over for a game of Cyber-Capture at the start of the week, and she was all fine to come over until about ten minutes ago when she called and unconvincingly told me she had other plans."

Timmy sighed and looked to the ground. He looked as sad as Bloom did.

Suddenly Bloom remembered a conversation she had heard on the way out her room at Alfea earlier. Tecna had been talking to Stella and Layla about Timmy and how she felt their relationship was getting a little mundane. The other girls told her to give him the cold shoulder and make Timmy woo her like he did when they first starting dating.

"Well, why do you do think she cancelled on you?" Bloom asked, sitting up.

Timmy shrugged his shoulders, "She probably thinks I'm too lame or a coward."

"She would never think that Timmy," Bloom answered, sternly. "I think she just needs to know how much you love her, you need to remind her. Take her out on an amazing date or something, surprise her with chocolates and flowers and candles and dancing-"

"-We don't do dancing," Timmy cut off, quickly.

"Fine, whatever the equivalent dancing is to you guys," Bloom finished. "She just needs to be shown how much you love her, and not whilst you're playing some video game."

"You know up until 'video game' I thought we could also be talking about you and Sky," Timmy pointed out. "He misses you as much as you miss him you know."

"I doubt it," Bloom sighed, heavily. "I just… I just wish… I don't even know what I want anymore. I want Sky to be happy, I really do and I know how much his kingdom needs him, but I need him too! Does that mean I'm selfish?"

"Of course not," Timmy answered. "It means you're in love."

Bloom considered his statement for a moment, before smiling at Timmy.

"What!?" Timmy asked, smiling.

"Nothing," Bloom stated, "just your answer was very poetic."

"Full credit to Helia's poetry book," Timmy admitted, and Bloom laughed. "You just need to be patient with Sky, as soon as all this training stuff is finished, I'm sure he would move a planet to get back to you. You guys have a love that we are all jealous of, a love that will last forever. Don't let something like this get in the way."

Bloom smiled at him again before nodding. He was entirely right.

"You're right," Bloom smiled.

"And that was all me that time," Timmy beamed. "Full poetic credit to The Tim-ster!"

Bloom laughed.

"Did you just call yourself, 'The Tim-ster!'?" she giggled.

"I'm still working on the nick-name," Timmy responded. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sweep my lady off her feet."

"Good luck Tim-ster!" Bloom cried and Timmy smiled before standing up.

He proudly walked off, disappearing around the corner looking very confident. After a few seconds, Timmy suddenly rushed back around and ran straight up to Bloom.

"Um… Bloom?" Timmy asked and Bloom laughed.

"Yes?"

"What should I do that's... romantic?" Timmy stammered, nervously.

Bloom laughed again.

"I'll help you, come on let's think of something," Bloom stated, standing up and walking off with Timmy, the two spending the whole walk back to Alfea formulating a plan to surprise Tecna.

* * *

**Next week Stella and Nabu must put their conflicting personalities aside in order to free themselves from a terrifying trap.**


	11. Stella & Nabu

**STELLA & NABU**

Stella breathed quietly as she stayed close to the wall, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest. She hated missions like this one, especially when Bloom says the phrase, "Let's split up." Had Bloom never seen a horror movie? And this would be the part where the blonde girl gets attacked, Stella just knew it.

They were on Nightshade, the planet of nightmares and dreams, trying to find a flower that was stolen from the kingdom of Foristoria in a deserted manor. A few moments prior, they had come to a crossroads where six tunnels went off in different directions, and whilst Stella had originally gone with Brandon, her boyfriend had disappeared from right in front of her. Now Stella was on her own, on a planet where literally anything could happen. This was not how she was planning on spending her summer holidays.

She had transformed into her Enchantix, however she still felt very vulnerable- especially being on her own in a hallways that went on forever.

She started to wonder how the others were doing, when suddenly the ground around her collapsed and she fell down a large tunnel, screaming loudly as she fell. She landed on her back on the hard ground and groaned in pain.

"Stella?" asked a voice from beside her.

She looked over where Nabu- Layla's 'sort of' boyfriend- was lying beside her, a coil of pink mist wrapped around his body.

"Nabu? What are you doing on the ground?" Stella asked.

"Um… we're not on the ground," Nabu pointed out.

Stella looked around and released she was actually stuck against the wall, with her feet hanging just meters off the ground. She screamed, before a similar pink misty circulated around her body. It seemed to be keeping them up.

"What is going on!? Where AM I!? WHAT IS THIS PINK THING!?" Stella yelled, thrashing and moving as the pink mist suddenly began to squeeze her body tighter.

"Stella, Stella you've got to calm down-"

"No I will NOT calm down Nabu, or whatever your name is!" Stella exclaimed, the mist seeming to squeeze even tighter now around Stella's body. "THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"STELLA STOP!" Nabu cried, as Stella started gasping for air. "Just calm down, it seems to squeeze tighter the more you struggle."

Stella resisted for a few more seconds until she finally stopped, breathing in a much as she could and trying to calm herself, the mist almost immediately softening its grip on her but still holding her.

"I'm so glad that worked," Nabu stated.

"WHAT? You weren't sure!?" Stella cried.

"Well, I was a little bit sure," Nabu stammered and Stella sighed loudly.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Stella demanded, sourly.

"I don't know," Nabu responded. "I was with Layla one second and then the next, I was here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Nabu explained. "I did the exact same thing as you when I came here, but not quite so… loud."

"Hey, watch it new guy!" Stella snapped. "I could burn that little pony tail off with one snap of my fingers!"

The two remained silent for a while, Stella occasionally struggling but giving up a few moments later as she knew it was pointless.

"So what do we do?" Stella asked finally, looking over at Nabu.

The sorcerer was now breathy very softly and his eyes were closed however he seemed to be focusing quite intently.

"Hello?" Stella cried impatiently, after Nabu didn't respond to her. "Fine don't speak to me!"

Stella huffed, blowing a few stray strands of her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm concentrating," Nabu said, finally.

"On what? The back of your eyelids?!" Stella snapped. "We NEED a plan! We're stranded up here, possibly for the rest of our LIVES and you're taking a power nap?! Trying to get forty winks? Trust me to get stuck with you! Just wait until I get out of here, I'll… "

As Stella continued to babble and freak out, suddenly the clouds dropped from around Nabu and he fell softly to the ground, dusting his sleeves before looking up at Stella who hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Stella," Nabu said, calmly.

"…and secondly, who wears purple with yellow?" Stella continued, still not noticing, "I mean, sometimes it works, but in the shades you're wearing, no thank you!"

"Stella!" Nabu cried and Stella stopped.

She looked down at him and her jaw dropped.

"Hey! What are you doing down there! Get back here!" Stella snapped.

"You need to remain calm Stella, just concentrate," Nabu instructed and Stella pouted at him.

"And how exactly do I do that!?" Stella asked, impatiently. "I've got homicidal mist hanging around my body, it's not exactly a day spa!"

"Close your eyes and think of something else," Nabu said.

"Like what?" Stella asked, closing her eyes and feeling quite foolish.

"Think of something that makes you feel happy, something that makes you feel safe," Nabu said, softly. "You need to put your mind in a complete and total different place. Let this vision take you away from this room, away from this planet and then find yourself floating… floating amongst the stars and then… open your eyes."

Stella opened her eyes and looked down.

She was on the ground, the clouds were gone and she was free.

"I did it! I did it!" Stella exclaimed, happily and jumping around.

"Yes you did Stella," Nabu smiled kindly and Stella stopped, looking over at him and smiling.

"Thank you Nabu," she said, kindly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about being stuck with you. I'm glad you were here."

"It was my pleasure," Nabu responded. "What were you thinking of?"

"Being with Brandon," Stella admitted, almost proudly. "How about you?"

"Just someone special," Nabu started, before looking over to a doorway that had just appeared in a nearby wall and quickly saying, "Let's get out of here."

With that Stella and Nabu hurried out of the room and continued off to find the others, very glad of each other's company.

* * *

**Next time Tecna and Helia discuss their opposite views of technology.**


	12. Tecna & Helia

**TECNA & HELIA**

Tecna sighed a little as she boarded the tiny shuttle bus behind Stella, looking across the seats as they quickly filled.

The Winx were a few days from finishing their third year at Alfea and as a final celebratory outing, they had arranged with The Specialists to come with them for a trip into Magix.

Everyone quickly went to sit with their partners; Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, and Layla with Nabu. Since Musa and Riven were fighting once again, Musa had asked Flora if she could sit with her, with Riven huffing and sitting beside Timmy leaving only one spot on the shuttle left, next to Flora's boyfriend Helia.

It wasn't like Tecna didn't like Helia, she had known him for a year now and she got along with him okay, but she had never really spoken with him one-on-one before.

"Hey Tecna, you okay?" Bloom asked, noticing her friend standing awkwardly in the aisle and staring off into space.

"Oh yes, fine," Tecna answered quickly.

Tecna nudged her way down the aisle and looked at Helia; the dark haired boy was staring out the window and hadn't seemed to notice her.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?" Tecna asked, politely.

"Certainty," Helia responded, gesturing for her to sit.

Tecna slowly sat down; knowing she probably wouldn't be able to talk to anyone else for the trip. Flora and Musa were sitting in front of her and talking quite loudly so she didn't want to interrupt them, and Riven and Timmy were on her left, Riven's arms crossed and looking sour whilst trapping Timmy in the window seat.

As the shuttle started, everyone was talking with the person sitting beside them, except Tecna and Helia.

Rolling her eyes a little, Tecna took out her digital device and started pressing a few buttons, electing to play a short little game to occupy the time.

"You know, technology is ruining social interaction."

Tecna paused and looked over to Helia; The Specialist was watching her playing her game.

"In what way?" Tecna asked, quickly.

"Well, people don't talk anymore," Helia explained, slowly. "Most people are only able to talk to each other online- can't go a day without their cell phone attached to their ears. Most people would rather spent half an hour on a bus with two headphones in than actually talk to the person sitting beside them."

"On the contrary, technology has greatly improved social interaction," Tecna argued, sternly.

"Explain?" Helia asked.

"Well, many friendships are formed through online interaction," Tecna informed him. "People who are shy or would normally not speak to someone, feel braver online and then do so. Also, you can interact with people you do not usually see every day, such as friends and family in a whole different dimension. The Realm Wide Web and cell phones have greatly improved inter-dimensional communication and revolutionized how we talk to one another."

"But by doing that, it has cut out every day interaction," Helia protested, "many people don't know how to speak or even function in real life due to relying on technology so much."

"You would prefer we live in the past?" Tecna asked, curiously.

"I would prefer people to use both sides of the coin," Helia responded, softly. "For example, I think a romantic hand written invite is much nicer than one sent via email."

"I concur," Tecna said. "But I do not think that technology is the reason for people not doing this. I just think some people feel more confident with asking people serious things if they plan it out first and then type it instead of speaking it."

"Perhaps a happy medium is in order?" Helia proposed and Tecna nodded. "Would you be able to teach me how to send an email properly? I always send them to the wrong person and you can imagine how awkward that can become."

Tecna laughed.

"Okay and you must teach me how to construct those beautiful poems the way you do," Tecna requested and Helia smiled.

"Agreed," Helia answered.

Suddenly the bus jolted to a stop and Flora spun around in her chair, smiling at both Helia and Tecna.

"Okay guys, you're free now," Flora smiled.

"On the contrary, we had a wonderful debate," Tecna said, proudly

"Of which I won," Helia teased.

"No you didn't! We came to a comprise!" Tecna retorted.

"That what you think," Helia teased again, winking at Flora who in-turn giggled.

"Okay mister, this is not over!" Tecna declared as they filed out of the bus, Tecna beginning her next statement with Helia listening intently.

* * *

**Next time, Layla and Brandon discover that two leaders can be better than one.**


	13. Layla & Brandon

**LAYLA & BRANDON**

"I say we go left!"

"No, right! There's no way we can make it down there - no way!"

"And left would be better? The ice walls could fall in!?"

"Better than trying to swim against those furious rapids!"

Layla and Brandon glared at one another before huffing and crossing their arms, looking away angrily whilst Flora and Helia shrugged their shoulders between them.

The Winx and Specialists were in The Omega Dimension, a frozen prison which held some of the most dangerous and evil creatures in the whole magical universe. The groups were trying to locate a young fairy that had accidentally stumbled through a portal during a class at Alfea and was now stranded there. The group had split up into fours with: Bloom, Sky, Riven and Stella taking one path; Timmy, Tecna, Musa and Nabu taking the second and lastly: Brandon, Layla, Helia and Flora taking the third.

The final group was now stuck between two choices, both seeming as difficult to face as the next but both would eventually get them to where they needed to be. Either, they took a fairly treacherous path through a frozen ice path, with possibilities of icicles breaking onto them or losing their footing. Or, they jumped into the fierce river in front of them with severe rapids and waterfalls which could have terrible results.

It was a difficult choice, but Layla and Brandon had both made up their respective minds, leaving the rest of the group uncertain.

"Well what do you guys think?" Layla asked, turning to Helia and Flora.

The nature fairy and her boyfriend glanced at each other before grinning uncomfortably. They knew that whatever answer they gave would be the wrong one.

"River-" Flora began.

"Path-" Helia finished, both of them shrugging their shoulders afterwards.

"You're just saying that because Brandon's your friend!" Layla snapped to Helia, who sighed quietly.

"Hey, what makes you think Flora isn't saying what you want because she's _your_ friend?" Brandon countered, quickly.

"Because Flora isn't like that!" Layla pouted.

"Nor is Helia," Brandon retorted, the two huffing irritably.

Both Brandon and Layla were used to leading the group and had never really had to compete with one another, however now was a different story. They had each been getting on each other's nerves the entire trip and Flora and Helia knew it would continue to get even worse if they couldn't come to a compromise soon.

"What if we split up then?" Helia offered, quietly.

"That would never work," Brandon responded, firmly. "It just means we'll be even more lost."

"Exactly," Layla agreed, "we have to stick together, and play to our strengths."

"Which are?" Flora asked.

"Well, Helia is great with survival techniques," Brandon explained, the group looking to him. "So if we did go with Layla's plan of going down the river; he could perhaps string together a raft to help us get down safely. And Flora's nature powers could perhaps combine with the strings to strengthen the ropes, with Layla's knowledge of the water guiding us down the safest path."

"Yeah, but Helia's survival techniques could also be used to navigate us along the path," Layla pointed out. "He could find us the safest route and then Flora could use a vine tied up against the wall for us to hold onto to keep our footing balanced. Then Brandon could use his shield to protect us from any falling icicles."

"You really think I could do that?" Brandon asked Layla, shocked by her faith in him.

"Of course," Layla smiled. "And you think I could navigate us through that water?"

"Naturally," Brandon commended. "I've never seen anyone move through the water the way you do!"

Layla smiled and Brandon returned the smile. For the first time since they had started working together, they seemed to see eye-to-eye about something; causing Flora and Helia to smile at one another.

"So, which way are we going guys?" Helia asked, hopeful that they would finally have come to a decision.

"River-" Brandon began.

"Path," Layla finished, and they looked at one another.

"River!" Brandon stated, firmly.

"Path!" Layla snapped.

"Wanna just flip a coin?" Flora offered, looking to Helia who pulled out a small coin from his pocket.

"Yes please," Layla and Brandon responded together, finally agreeing on something.

* * *

**Next time, Flora and Sky have a real heat-to-heart after a certain season 5 episode. **


	14. Flora & Sky

**FLORA & SKY**

Sky looked out the window at Alfea, watching as everyone hurried on their way to their classes- well at least, that's what he figured they were doing, he wasn't really sure.

Unfortunately, he wasn't really sure about anything anymore. Ever since he woke up, the world around him was like a blur. The people he was around told him that he lost his memory and that he was the King of a place called, "Eraklyon" and the love of his life was a pretty red headed fairy named "Blossom." Or was her name "Bloom?" He couldn't even remember that.

He sat back down on the hospital bed and rubbed his forehead, causing his already hurting head to throb even worse and he abruptly stopped.

"Sky?"

Sky looked up as the door opened a little, a brunette fairy peering inside and smiling at him.

"It's okay, I didn't think you'd recognize me," Flora said softly, stepping through the door and closing it behind her, in her hand she held a small pink bottle with a large flower shaped cork in the top.

Sky watched as the fairy smiled at him and slowly walked over, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"My name is Flora, I'm one of Bloom's friends," Flora said, pausing near him before sitting down on a small chair opposite Sky.

"Have you introduced yourself to me before?" Sky asked, slightly remembering the girls' face, but not fully.

Flora nodded, giggling a little before quickly hiding her smile, not wishing to offend him.

"Yes, three times now," Flora informed him, gently. "But it's perfectly understandable; you'd remember people like Bloom and Brandon before you'd remember me."

Sky lowered his eyes, a little confused at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked. "Were we not friends?"

"I don't know," Flora responded. "I guess, yeah, but it's more of a working friendship. Anywho, I've brought you something."

Flora held out the small bottle, on closer inspection Sky observed there were little golden gems around the body of the bottle that seemed to catch the light and shimmer sweetly, not to mention the flower atop it looked almost real.

"What is it?" Sky asked, taking the bottle and looking at it intently.

"It's a potion I made," Flora smiled, proudly. "After our attempts earlier, the others suggested that we should try a herbal remedy to get your memory back. We looked for hours, but we couldn't find anything. Instead I figured I'd brew you a calming potion, should help with the headaches."

"How did you know I had headaches?" Sky asked.

"You've lost your memory sweetie, I think headaches are a given," Flora responded, smiling at him.

Sky laughed a little before handing back the bottle to her. Flora lent over and picked up a small glass of water that was on Sky's bedside table. She held the flower top and pulled it out of the bottle, revealing a little dropper attached to it. She took a bit of the potion in the dropper before dropping four drops into the water, stirring it with a nearby spoon and handing it to Sky before placing the top back on the bottle.

"There you go," Flora smiled.

Sky looked at the water. At first it went cloudy with the addition of potion, but it now seemed to be even clearer and purer than it was before.

He took a small sip from the glass, half expecting it to taste disgusting, but it was quite the opposite. It was as if all of his favorite flavors had come together in the one drink- which was pretty impressive considering not even he knew what his favorite flavors actually were. In a few moments, he had guzzled down the whole drink causing Flora to smile.

"That was great," Sky commended, placing down the glass. "How did you get it to taste like that?"

"It customizes to the person drinking it," Flora informed him. "It's a great way to make picky people take their medicine."

"And what does it do exactly?"

"It should just calm you down," Flora responded. "Make you feel like a lily pad floating along a gentle stream. I have it all the time- not to mention Musa requests it by the bottle, Riven can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"Riven- the guy with the light hair and the big glasses?" Sky guessed, describing the image that had come straight to his head when Flora said the name.

"No," Flora giggled. "More like magenta hair and a sour attitude- although, he can be sweet when he wants to be."

Sky nodded a little, trying to remember one of his apparent 'friends' but with no result.

"Anywho, I best be off," Flora said, standing. "Get some rest."

With that Flora picked up the bottle, turned and began to make her way towards the door.

"Flora," Sky called, and Flora looked around. "Will I ever get my memory back? I just… I hate knowing there's so much in my life, I don't even know. So much, that I love and I just… I just can't… I can't even imagine living the rest of my life like this. Looking at a face, and not even knowing their name. Just… their name. It's just… so…"

Flora slowly moved over to Sky and sat beside him, looking at him with kind eyes.

"We will do anything it takes Sky," Flora said, firmly. "With The Winx and The Specialists working together, anything is possible. You will get your memory back, I promise you."

Sky smiled a little, quickly brushing away a tear that had escaped his eyes before Flora softly touched his shoulder, the nature fairy standing and leaving the room, determined to keep her promise.

* * *

**Next time, Stella and Riven try to make the impossible happen- actually get along...**


End file.
